


In This Moment You Are A Hero

by misfitsbabe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alley way beating, Blood and Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: One-shot, Pat and Henry have Rich in an alley, Eddie happens by.(Trigger for homophobic language!)“That's… that's not true.” Eddie looked at Richie, scouring every inch of his face.Confusion flashed across Eddie’s face, then slowly it flattened out, he blinked in disbelief at Richie. Swallowing hard Eddie leaned back so he was sitting on his heels. The look on Eddie’s face hurt worse than anything Bowers had dished out, it stomped on his chest, crushed his lungs, squeezed his heart and cracked his ribs with devastation.“Eds-” Richie started but was cut off by Eddie frantically shoving his books back into his backpack.Bowers laughed, Patrick just smirked and leaned against the wall, like it was some great victory to see Eddie panic at the thought of Richie liking him.“Oh, Oh this is great! It looks like Eddie hates fags too!” Bowers cackled, bending his back and holding himself up by putting his hands on his knees.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	In This Moment You Are A Hero

“I bet he’d suck your dick just for fun.” Patrick laughed, the smirk on his face so wide and the glimmer in his eye so bright.

“Fucking faggot.” Bowers hissed, kicking Richie once in the stomach. 

The hit knocked the air from Richie’s lungs, his arms moved slowly as he hugged himself; curling into a ball. Patrick kneeled down behind Bowers, seemingly to get a better look at the blood dripping from the younger kid's nose and mouth. Something about the way it clung to Richie’s swollen bottom lip, it strung down to his chin; thick with spit and bile. Patrick licked his lips, Richie gritted his teeth as the sinking feeling of fear settled in his chest. 

“What's wrong, trash mouth? Run out of things to say?” Bowers asked using his boot to kick Rich onto his back. 

“Just-” Richie swallowed hard. “Just trying to think of something I haven't already told your mother.” 

It was dicey, a gamble- bowers always had a real soft spot for his mommy. Baiting the more explosively violent one was like lighting a match while in a puddle of gasoline, but letting Patrick take over would be like walking into a flame while covered in oil. 

“You’re fucking dead Tozer!” 

Match lit. Bowers leaned down and grabbed Richie by the collar hauling him up to his knees before laying in with a heavy right hook. Head pulling to the side Richie wheezed, his whole body felt numb, and his ears rang from the force of the hit, but the pressure on his collar was gone and Richie fell forward onto his hands. 

Looking up he spotted a small blur raging forward, one hand up pointing at the attackers, mouth running a mile a minute. Eddie was charging into the alley yelling at Bowers, a book bag slung across one shoulder, calling him a coward, calling him a pussy, shoving past him to get on his knees and pull Richie’s face into his hands. 

“Richie,” Eddie shook tilted his head up to look him in the eye, but Richie couldn't look away from the others. “Rich!” 

Patrick stood up, he towered over Bowers crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. “What? Came to rescue your boyfriend?” He taunted. 

“Shut the fuck up, Patrick! You guys could have killed him!” Eddie barked over his shoulder, he took a shallow breath and scrambled to open his backpack; yanking his inhaler out and taking a breath, books spilling out onto the ground. 

Looking over his shoulder at the taller boy Bowers scoffed, he turned back to Eddie who was now using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the blood off Richie’s face. 

“Are you a fag too?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked back at the fairly intimidating boys. “Richie isn't gay.” Eddie turned back to dab at the blood under Richie’s nose. 

“You mean you don't know?” Bowers laughed. 

“K-know what?” Eddie frowned, not bothering to look back this time, but he looked up into Richie’s eyes seemingly searching for something. 

“Richie’s got a big fat-” Bowers closed the distance and grabbed Eddie’s throat, pressing his pelvis too close to Eddie’s head. “Hard on for you.” 

Eddie jerked away from Bowers, he shoved the cackling older boy away from them before looking back at Richie. The blood was smeared across his face, his arms still coiled around his stomach, eyes a mixture of fear and desperation. 

“That's… that's not true.” Eddie looked at Richie, scouring every inch of his face. 

Confusion flashed across Eddie’s face, then slowly it flattened out, he blinked in disbelief at Richie. Swallowing hard Eddie leaned back so he was sitting on his heels. The look on Eddie’s face hurt worse than anything Bowers had dished out, it stomped on his chest, crushed his lungs, squeezed his heart and cracked his ribs with devastation. 

“Eds-” Richie started but was cut off by Eddie frantically shoving his books back into his backpack. 

Bowers laughed, Patrick just smirked and leaned against the wall, like it was some great victory to see Eddie panic at the thought of Richie liking him. 

“Oh, Oh this is great! It looks like Eddie hates fags too!” Bowers cackled, bending his back and holding himself up by his hands on his knees. 

Fumbling, face pale, eyes wide with either fear or anxiety Eddie got to his feet, backpack clutched tightly in his shaking hands. Richie bit back tears, eyes dropping to the ground as Eddie hurried away from him. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Eddie screamed as he swung his bag, knocking Bowers down to the ground. 

Startled Richie looked up, Eddie’s small frame perched on top of Bower’s stomach as he smashed into the older kid's face again and again.They were both screaming now, Eddie’s high and furious, with Bower’s low and cracking. Not stopping even when Patrick tried to help, Eddie swung on him too knocking his thin pointed nose out of place. The blood pouring from Patrick’s nose was enough incentive to make him flee, leaving his friend trapped under Eddie's wrathful attack. 

Only Eddie’s voice remained, Bowers out cold from the fourth hit with the heavy backpack filled with at least two thick books and one thin one. Richie smiled, a relieved laugh falling from his blood-covered lips as he staggered to his feet. 

Richie walked over feeling tall, feeling weightless and pain-free, he grabbed Eddie’s face and pulled him up into a firm and eager kiss. Met with no resistance Richie pushed Eddie back into the reddish-brown brick wall. Eddie kissed back just as eager, just as hard, the taste of blood unconsering with the amount of adrenaline pumping through Eddie’s body.


End file.
